La lettre
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: UA. Hinata décide d'avouer ses sentiments dans une lettre. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

_Une histoire courte que j'ai écrite il y a super longtemps ! UA à l'eau de rose powaaaa xD Alors si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous conseille pas de lire :)_

_Bien entendu, la série Naruto ne m'appartient pas.  
_

**. L A LE T T R E .**

* * *

**Partie I**

**

* * *

  
**

Depuis autant que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été amie avec Sasuke. Nos mères se connaissaient avant notre naissance, donc on peut dire que notre amitié dure depuis le commencement de nos vies. Après que ma mère soit morte, Sasuke m'a soutenue, et quand la sienne a décédé à son tour, nous étions plus proches que jamais. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Nous avons vraiment tout partagé. Du jardin d'enfant au lycée, on a été dans les mêmes écoles, et les mêmes classes. On s'entendait tellement bien que tout le monde se demandait pourquoi nous ne sortions pas ensemble. J'avoue que l'idée ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit une seule fois. Je voyais bien que Sasuke était plutôt mignon et qu'il plaisait aux filles, même s'il se montrait froid envers elles et ne leur adressait que rarement la parole. Mais c'était mon meilleur ami, celui qui connaissait tout de moi, qui m'avait vu malade comme un chien, - les yeux rouges et le teint livide- au réveil avec les cheveux emmêlés et une tête de déterrée, dans de pires situations embarrassantes… Comme quand je m'étais vautrée en classe sur la poubelle, qui avait déversé tout son contenu sur moi ! Bon, c'est des mauvais souvenirs ça… Mais il y a eu tous les meilleurs souvenirs aussi, c'est avec lui que j'ai partagé tous mes anniversaires, mes meilleurs fou rires et j'en passe !

Mais voilà, un jour, je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout a commencé à changer. J'ai pris conscience à la fin de notre dernière année de lycée que nous allions peut-être nous séparer, aller dans des universités différentes… nous perdre de vue ? Cette seule pensée était insupportable. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui.

Et je me suis souvenue ce que ma mère m'avait dit.

_« Tu ne dois pas te marier avec quelqu'un avec qui tu peux vivre, mais avec quelqu'un avec qui tu ne peux pas vivre ta vie sans»_

Cette phrase prenait tout son sens à présent. Et dès lors, je ne peux pas me comporter normalement face à Sasuke. Son sourire, ses yeux, la façon dont il m'appelle, dont il rit, dont il me regarde…

C'en devenait insupportable, je ne pouvait pas garder mes sentiments pour moi. Sinon je le sentais, j'allais exploser. Alors je me suis mise à écrire tout ce que je ressentais sur papier. J'ai écrit une déclaration d'amour destinée à mon meilleur ami, à Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**. L A LE T T R E .**

* * *

**Partie II**

* * *

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi stressée de toute ma vie. J'avoue que je suis à la base quelqu'un de stressé. Dès qu'on a un contrôle, dès que je dois passer à l'oral devant toute la classe, dès que je dois participer à une quelconque compétition, j'ai le trac. Mais là, ce n'est pas la même chose, c'est mille fois pire ! Parce que quand Sasuke recevra ma lettre il y aura deux possibilités. Non, peut-être trois en fait. Bon bref, je les énumère. Petit un, il partage mes sentiments, et tout va bien, malheureusement, je pense qu'il y a peu de chance pour que ce soit possible… Je sais, je sais, je ne positive pas du tout, mais c'est dans mon caractère, je me rabaisse souvent, et c'est Sasuke qui me le reproche le premier… C'est bon, je dévie encore ! Et je parle de Sasuke pour changer ! Maintenant que j'ai réalisé mes sentiments, je me demande comment j'ai été assez aveugle pour ne pas m'en rendre compte bien avant !

Bon, passons. Deuxio, il ne m'aime pas de la même manière mais notre amitié reste intacte… J'aime pas le troisièmement, pourquoi il m'est venu à l'esprit ? Mais malheureusement, il se pourrait que le fait qu'il reçoive cette lettre gâche mes rapports avec lui. Peut-être qu'il ne pourra pas se comporter de la même manière avec moi, en amitié je veux dire. Car s'il ne m'aime pas, il voudra sûrement mettre également un terme à notre amitié… Je sais je me prend la tête. Mais ce n'est quand même pas rien ce que je vais faire ! Je ne sais pas encore si j'aurai le courage de déposer ma déclaration… Vous en avez déjà fait vous ? Je n'ai pas envie de me faire refouler, j'ai peur. Mais en même temps si je ne tente rien, je m'en voudrai encore plus. Je crois. C'est un vrai cauchemar cette histoire ! C'est dur de tomber amoureuse. En réfléchissant, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse auparavant. Je suis déjà sortie avec un garçon appelé Naruto, mais je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, c'était plutôt de l'admiration… Vous allez me prendre pour une pétasse, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à m'exprimer, surtout aujourd'hui ! En fait, il était gentil, mignon et tout, je passais du bon temps en sa compagnie… mais je n'étais pas raide dingue de lui ! Il aurait pu me dire les plus belles choses de la terre que je crois que je ne serai pas tombée amoureuse de lui pour autant. Donc en fait je n'ai pas d'expérience en amour. C'est nouveau pour moi, le fait de rougir toutes les trente secondes quand il me parle, la façon dont mon cœur bat quand il me frôle… Je suis repartie dans mon délire. Vous n'avez qu'à pas m'écouter après tout ! Car je crois que c'est pas terminé ! Ça vient à peine de commencer…

**13h15**

Pause déjeuner, pour la onzième fois de la journée, Sasuke me demande si je vais bien. C'est vrai que j'ai pas fière allure, je suis toute pâle, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Je crois même que j'ai un peu de cernes. Moche, moche ! Et puis je n'arrêtais pas de me ronger les ongles en cours, tout en faisant bouger alternativement ma jambe gauche et ma jambe droite. Non, je ne vais pas très bien. Mais je me contente de dire que ça va. Je crois que je ne suis pas très convaincante parce qu'il me lance un regard du genre « c'est ça, tu sais pas mentir ma pauvre ! ». Il a pas tort, je ne sais pas mentir. Il suffit que l'on me regarde dans les yeux pour savoir si je dis la vérité. Alors j'avais fait exprès de baisser les miens, mais apparemment ça n'a servit à rien. Il semble vexer que je ne veuille rien lui dire. J'ai envie de lui dire que ça le concerne, qu'il le saura tout à l'heure, mais évidemment je me tais. J'aimerai le lui dire en face mais je n'ai pas assez de courage. Alors je préfère ne rien dire, je ne lui parle pas et je me concentre sur les trois pommes de terre qui se battent en duel dans mon assiette.

**14h34**

Cours d'éducation physique. J'aime le sport mais je n'aime pas courir. Je suis paresseuse. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir hérité de tous les défauts du monde. Surtout aujourd'hui. Mais comme je suis sérieuse et bonne élève, je cours les 10 tours de terrains réglementaires, à mon rythme, me laissant dépasser par la moitié de mon groupe d'EPS. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de faire d'efforts, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je ne pense qu'à la lettre dans ma poche, qui semble me brûler la cuisse à travers le tissu de mon vêtement. Dans une demi-heure, dans une demi-heure, j'irai déposer ma déclaration dans le sac de Sasuke. Juste après le cours de sport, je me dépêcherai pour être la première dans la classe, et je la glisserai dans son agenda, comme ça il la lira, ce soir… J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. J'ai peur.

**15h03**

Il n'y a pas un chat dans la salle de classe. J'ai couru comme une imbécile pour être ici avant tous les autres. Je repère les sac bleu foncé de Sasuke. Je l'ouvre et prend son agenda, je souris en voyant qu'il y a une photo de lui et moi dans les premières pages. Elle date du jour de l'épiphanie, on avait voulu faire une galette des rois et ça s'était terminé en bataille de farine. On en était recouvert. Je me souviens qu'il avait failli se casser les dents sur la fève, c'était trop drôle, le pauvre ! Il m'avait ensuite désignée reine… Je rougis, et j'entends du bruit. J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées, je me dépêche de mettre la lettre dans l'agenda et je le range vite fait là où je l'ai trouvé. Puis, je me place devant mon bureau et prend mon sac, pour ne pas paraître suspecte…

**17h26**

C'est la fin des cours ! Je suis encore plus stressée que ce matin à l'idée que Sasuke ne va pas tarder à trouver ma lettre… Je range mes affaires et me dirige vers la salle où il se trouve. Nous sommes dans la même classe mais nous avons été séparés dans deux groupes différents pour les TP. J'approche et j'entends des éclats de rire.

- « Sasuke, ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'aime ! Je crois que je ne peux pas me passer de toi !! », cite Kiba.

A nouveau des éclats de rire. Je me fige sur le pas de la porte. C'est ce que j'ai écrit.

- « Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde ! » renchérit Sai.

Sasuke est là, au centre de la salle, entouré de tous ses copains. Ils rient tous en lisant ma lettre, Sasuke rougit mais il rit aussi.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Comment ose-t-il ? Soudain, son regard rencontre le mien.

- Hinata !

Je m'enfuis en courant. Comment a-t-il pu ? Je vois flou et j'essuie du mieux que je peux mes pleurs. Je lui dévoile mes sentiments, je lui dévoile tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je fais ce que je n'ai jamais fait de ma vie, et il m'humilie ainsi ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Ça me dégoûte ! Il ne se contente pas de me refouler, il me piétine, moi et tout ce que je ressens ! En riant de ce que j'ai écrit en y mettant tout mon cœur hier soir, en riant et pire encore en la montrant à tous ses amis ! Je vois très bien ce qui s'est passé « Les gars, vous voulez vous marrer ? Venez lire ce que m'a écrit Hinata ! »

C'est écœurant ! Je le déteste, je le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait ! Mais je l'aime aussi tellement… Je m'arrête, essoufflée et m'effondre par terre en pleurant de plus belle. La vie est cruelle.

* * *

**A suivre**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**. L A LE T T R E .**

**

* * *

****Partie III**

**

* * *

  
**

Hinata est partie en trombe en me voyant. J'ai lu la peine et la douleur dans ses beaux yeux blancs. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

**¤ Début de la journée ¤**

Aujourd'hui, Hinata se comporte très bizarrement. Non, en fait, ça a commencé depuis quelques semaines déjà, mais là, elle ne me regarde plus quand elle me parle, et s'obstine à fixer ses chaussures. Ai-je fait quelque chose qui l'aurait blessée ? Je ne vois vraiment pas. Et le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas m'en parler ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Ça me fait de la peine de la voir comme ça. Elle a l'air très fatiguée. Malade peut-être ? Mais ce qui me fait encore plus souffrir, c'est qu'elle ne se confie pas à moi. Après tout, je suis son meilleur ami, pourquoi me cache-t-elle ce qui la tourmente ? Est-ce à propos d'un garçon ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une vague de jalousie monter en moi. J'espère que non…

**13h15**

Pause déjeuner, Hinata a l'air encore plus mal à point que ce matin, et elle s'obstine toujours à ne pas me répondre. Elle me dit que tout ça va alors que ça saute aux yeux que ça ne va pas ! Elle me dit qu'elle va parfaitement bien mais son visage me dit tout le contraire. Ses yeux me disent qu'elle a peur, qu'elle a très peur. De quoi ? De qui ? Je soupire, elle s'est encore murée dans un silence obstiné. Je suppose qu'elle ne me parlera pas encore de son problème.

**14h34**

Cours d'éducation physique. Je ne suis pas dans le même groupe que Hinata. Mais je peux la voir derrière le grillage qui nous sépare, elle est encore perdue dans ses pensées, et elle est pâle comme un linge, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va tomber. J'ai envie de l'aider… Je me fais rappeler à l'ordre par le prof pour la énième fois, et il se moque de moi en me disant de cesser de mater les filles. Tous les autres rigolent bêtement. Je ne mate pas LES filles, je regarde UNE fille, LA fille… Qu'est-ce qui me prend encore ? Suis-je trop possessif avec ma meilleure amie ?

**15h15**

On rentre en cours, c'est parti pour un TP de physique-chimie ! Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie ! Je m'installe à côté de Kiba, comme ça je suis sûr de me distraire un peu, avec lui, on ne s'ennuie jamais !

**17h15**

En effet, j'ai bien rigolé pendant ce cours, oubliant Hinata en discutant avec Kiba. Je me suis fait rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois et du coup, on reste un peu plus longtemps que les autres dans la classe pour entendre le sermon de la prof. Une fois qu'elle a terminé, je soupire bruyamment et sort mon agenda pour noter la tonne d'exercices qu'elle a inscrit au tableau. Tombe alors une lettre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de la ramasser que Kiba s'en empare.

- Qui c'est qui t'écrit Uchiha ? On dirait une écriture de fille !

- Fais voir ! Fais voir ! s'excite Sai.

- Il y a marqué _« Pour mon cher Sasuke »_ ! Ça commence bien !

Sasuke soupira :

- Les mecs…

- Je suis sûr que c'est une déclaration d'amour !!

- Allez, j'ouvre ! décide Kiba.

Je m'approche, curieux de ce que contient cette mystérieuse lettre. Kiba commence la lecture. En effet, ça m'a tout l'air d'une déclaration ! Ils s'esclaffent et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir… C'est un peu gênant !

Sai et Kiba entreprennent de lire tour à tour une phrase chacun, en essayant d'être le plus ridicule possible !

Kiba s'agenouille par terre, et prend un air de Roméo :

- « Sasuke , ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'aime ! Je crois que je ne peux pas me passer de toi !! »

Il pourrait jouer dans une comédie ! J'éclate de rire à nouveau ! Sai enchaîne.

- « Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde ! »

Je deviens encore plus rouge, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ces paroles sont quand même touchantes, malgré le jeu ridicule de mes deux amis…

J'aperçois Hinata qui me regarde au pas de la porte. Je l'interpelle mais elle s'enfuit en courant…

Je me retourne vers mes amis.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Hinata est partie…

Étrangement, ils se sont tus. Tous deux portent sur le visage un masque de stupéfaction et embarrassement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sai me tend la lettre.

- Heu… Retourne là… dit-il.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Là, tout en bas de la page il y a une note.

_« J'espère de tout cœur que tu partages mes sentiments._

_Je t'aime._

_Hinata . »_

_

* * *

_**A suivre**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
